Caught in The Rain
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: 1xR. Written for the Church of Lemons 2006 challenge. 'The rain was mild, drops falling softly and leisurely on her, drenching her shirt and her hair against her skin'. Lime ahead.


**Caught in the Rain**  
By TEH Sinner…#2 (fear me y'all!)  
Rated Mature (R)  
Romance  
_Standard Disclaimers Apply_  
Church of Lemons Challenge 2006

**Author's Note:** I wanted to name this Smex in the Rain, but Morri wouldn't let me. Cheesy titles ensued, especially at 4:45am, while Relena and Heero headed to who-know-whose garden to smex it up some more. Yup.

Smex in the Rain. Next time: Smex on a Cookie-Dough Bed. Heed the mess!

Wai!

It's been a while from the last time I wrote some 1xR! I feel happy! Being Sinner DOES have its perks!

Double Wai! Triple Huzzah!

* * *

She leaned against him, enjoying the warmth his body gave out in waves. He was hard and muscular, his toned body seasoned after years of battles and a never ending war, yet still welcoming and comforting.

The fireplace crackled with the dying embers, the five o'clock afternoon sun shadowed by gloomy clouds, promising a storm before nightfall. It was chilly, she considered, hiding further under the blankets, pulling his arms tighter around her. His face transfixed her, the chiseled edges of his jaw line were alluring, the contrast of his dark eyebrows and lashes against his pale skin was a sight she could melt in.

He was fast asleep beside her, his breathing pattern luring her to join him in his slumber, but she sat up, grabbing his black, long-sleeved shirt from the floor and donning it, taking precious seconds to breathe in his masculine scent off the soft cloth. He turned lightly on their makeshift bed, the blanket riding low on his naked chest, bringing a smile to her face and making the embers in her stomach churn and burn with remembered desire, images of their previous lovemaking running crystal clear through her mind.

Getting up, his shirt falling around her upper thighs, she made her way to their terrace, watching the sky through the glass doors; mesmerized by the way the soft raindrops fell and drenched the ground. She had always loved the rain, the power it had, capable of washing away pains and sorrows with its healing coolness. Without thinking it, she slid one door open, walking out barefoot on the soft, green grass, liking the silky texture of the evergreen blades under her feet.

Like a child, she spread her arms outward, brining her face up to let the raindrops touch her face, cooling her overheated skin. The rain was mild, drops falling softly and leisurely on her, drenching her shirt and her hair against her skin.

She opened her mouth, enjoying the wetness on her tongue, when a noise coming from the house caught her attention.

He stood there, wrapped in the navy blue blanket, a soft smile on his handsome face, obviously enjoying his wife's antics. "Come inside, you'll get sick."

She smiled; he was always looking after her well being.

Her smile changed, though, when she saw his eyes smolder somewhat, lowering as they took in his shirt clinging seductively on her body, drenched and silhouetting. She always loved the way he looked at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time, the passion and heat in his gaze always igniting something inside her into raging flames.

"Join me!" She called over the noise, taking a few steps further away from him and into the green garden.

He shook his head. "I don't like getting wet." He said with a laugh.

It was now her turn to shake her head, laughing softly before she raised her arm and beckoned him with a twist of her finger. Her eyes had turned smoldering, passionate, completely aroused as she tempted him to abide to her will.

Heero was always powerless against her.

Taking a step forward, then another, the water slowly soaking the blanket that still clung to his body. A few more steps and he was standing in front of her, wrapping the dark cloth around her body, his body heat welcomed against her chilled body. He shivered lightly when her wet shirt touched his chest, but her lips running along his collarbone made him forget the cold and think about more interesting and… entertaining things.

"Let's go inside." He said after placing a chaste kiss on her lips, drawing back before she deepened it.

Relena shook her head, running her short fingernails over his chest and across one taut nipple. "I don't want to."

One of his eyes brows arched at her innuendo, the small smile reappearing on his lips. "It's cold out here, Relena."

Laughing, she shrugged, running a hand through her hair to keep it out of her face. "So? You can keep me warm."

He was aroused, that much was obvious. She kissed him then, her tongue entering his mouth at once, her fingers running through his hair, while her other hand grasped the back of his neck to bring his head down and deepen the kiss. He was overwhelmed at once by the sheer force of her desire, and it didn't take much to forget what he was arguing just moments before, kissing her back almost forcibly, the pressure of his kiss almost doubling her back.

Pressing her to him, his hands traveled down her back, over her bottom to grasp the back of her thighs, and she didn't need any more prodding as she wrapped her legs around him, wounding her arms around his neck.

The sounds of her moans overpowered the raindrops hitting the ground, and he collapsed on the grass, his knees hitting the soaked earth with Relena still in his arms. Their movements had a certain sense of urgency as he tore at her shirt, the buttons flying everywhere in his haste to remove all constriction hiding her body. Her skin looked even paler in the waning light, her nipples a deep mauve color against the ivory.

There was no foreplay, no prodding as she guided him to her waiting body, whimpering when he delved deeply, not teasing her as he always did. Her back came almost completely off the ground, wrapping her arms over his shoulders to press her hands against his back, taking every thrust with a groan, throwing her head back to let the rain wash over her pink tinged skin.

All she could see was green and white, and the blue depths of his eyes, which seemed darker set against his rain-chilled skin. It was strange this feeling, she thought offhandedly, feeling her insides burn uncontrollably, yet shivering from the cold on the outside. She decided she loved it.

A particular thrust, surging deeper than before brought her attention back to her lover, laying soft kisses on his face as his breathing increased and his movements sped up, jerkier and more unbalanced, telling her he was near his undoing.

She loved the feeling of completeness she felt whenever they made love, whether it was soft, their lovemaking prolonged with teasing and caresses, or fast and desperate—never had one experience been quite the same as another. They all stood out on their own, and she was sure this one would top her list.

They had finally christened the garden, she thought with some amusement.

His hands were everywhere, running along her arms or through her hair, or massaging her breasts, but when one snaked down her belly swiftly, she didn't even have time to brace herself for the onslaught of his new assault on her sense. He manipulated her thoroughly, pressing or caressing, it didn't matter which, it didn't take long to bring the low fire in her belly simmering to a wild explosion.

With a cry, the sound breaking the constant patter of the falling rain, she came, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, not long before he came as well, kissing her hard to keep the sounds from clouding the space around them. Even now, almost absent-minded, lost in this passion, he refused to let go completely, always subduing the sounds he grunted against her skin.

The rain had picked up, the drops hitting harder, plundering their bodies.

"Happy?" He asked breathlessly, a small mischievous smile adorning his lips and creasing lines around his eyes.

She smiled back, resting back against the grass and letting her legs relax from around his body. "Very." She pushed his wet hair from his face, the strands cool, yet soft despite them being wet.

Heero pulled down and licked the small puddle of water between her breasts before running his tongue over her right nipple, relishing her sharp intake of breath. "Come."

Playfully, she dropped back to the ground, turning her face to the side and closing her eyes. "Too tired to move."

He shook his head, getting to his feet and making his way back to the house. "Too bad. There's another garden I'd like to visit."

She was up in a flash. "Wait for me!"

* * *

The end.

AU2: This wasn't beta'ed! I repeat: It was written in less than an hour, around 4am. No time. beams


End file.
